Dinning With Disaster
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if Bella had been a part of the volturi, had a super powerful gift of her own, and was Alec's mate? But then what will happen when she meets the Cullen's, and a certain bronze haired vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I had ever tried to make a Bella and Alec story, so I hope you all like this, I had gotten some people asking me to make this so, here you go, my best at making this.**

**Bella's Pov**

I watched my enemy ready to attack at any given moment, at the same time analyzing all his weaknesses, and getting ready to counter any one of his attacks.

Felix came charging me with a serious frown on his face, but growled in frustration as I pinned him back to the ground for the eighth time in a row.

Caius sighed.

"Ok, time out for you Bella, let's give Felix a break for a second." Caius said glaring at Felix in disappointment.

"Alright." I nodded, and went walked back to the waiting audience.

I sat down nicely on Alec's lap, smiling as he wrapped his arms tenderly around me.

"Very impressive Bella, you have to teach me to fight like that." Demetri said with a smile to me.

"I don't think so, wouldn't want you to know all my little tricks now would I." I said raising an amused brow at that.

Alec chuckled at that, and kissed the back of my head.

"As clever as always my sweet." He said, making my dead heart flutter at his words, and I grinned as I turned a little to look at him.

A cleared cough from in front of us made me turn to see Caius, and Felix looking impatiently to me.

"Come on, let me try again." Felix said looking eager to get back to it.

I sighed, and got off of Alec, quickly giving him a kiss. He kissed me back, cupping my face gently as his lips creased mine.

"Be right back." I said with a wink to him.

He chuckled. "You better be."

I walked back over to Felix, and Caius looking curiously at the both of them.

"Alright Bella, now let's work on you're powers for a while." Caius said not looking very interested at all, mainly looking tired from having to keep Felix motivated to keep fighting me.

I nodded calmly.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" I wondered.

"I'm going to have Felix attack you, and you are to make him do something completely different." Caius said seriously, and I nodded.

Caius gave Felix a nod, then he was charging after me, with a low growl.

I closed my eyes, and quickly pulled at a rubber band, stretching it over me, then letting in slowly sink into Felix's body, making him freeze right in front of me.

Slowly I made he feel like dancing, and he began to dance in the most ridiculous way possible.

The other's were laughing as they watched this, even Caius cracked a smile at it, but as soon groaning as I let Felix go, and he began hitting at the ground in anger.

He wasn't used to be constantly beat, nor was many of the others when I first came here.

"Alright Bella, you and the others are feel to go, see you all back here in twelve hours." Caius said picking Felix up with one hand, and giving him a push to the others.

I gave him a playful bump.

"Better try next time." I grinned, and he rolled his eyes at me with a smirk.

"Hell no Bella, you know that was all just luck, I let you beat me." He said waving his hand.

I laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I laughed, and quickly walked over to Alec, taking his smooth hand in mine, and gasping at the small tingles I got at the contact.

"Ready to hunt?" He asked smiling at me before kissing me on the forehead, and leading me out of the Volturi training room. Jane was following closely behind up, with a content smile, as she glanced between us.

Jane had made it quite clear that she was glad her brother was happy with me, and we made both each other happy, but I shivered at the pain she would put me through if I ever broke his heart. But I knew I would never do that, it's not even possible for me to love anyone more then Alec, he is so kind, he knows me better then I know myself half the time, and he was always there for me, what better man was out there.

"Sure," I shrugged, and with that we were out getting ready for our dinner.

We would have to be quick, Aro was expecting company, lots of company, all the well none vampire around would be there, Aro's top guard members would also be there which included me, Alec, and Jane.

I was nervous to meet these new vampires, I heard many stories about one vampire group in particular, the Cullen's, they only drank the blood of animals, how could this even be possible, I would make sure to ask one of them during the dinner.

I just hope I wouldn't end up embarrassing myself, or anyone one else at the meeting, sometimes I was prone to disaster, even as a vampire.

**Review? What do you think of a Bella and Alec story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella you look simply breath-taking." Athenodora said with a smile.

I grinned, but rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, to tell you the truth I'm a little nervous about this whole thing." I said with a slight frown.

I watched as Athenodora walked over to me, and rested her hands gently on my shoulders, taking in my expression closely.

"You'll be fine, there isn't anything to fear my sweet, if I could come, I would, but you know.." She said stroking my face gently before pulling away, and looking over my ruby red dress.

I smiled at her slowly.

"Thanks mom." I said giving her shoulder a tiny squeeze.

Her eye brightened at the word. Of course she wasn't my birth mother, but she and Aro had adopted me when I was very young, plus still human, then when I turned seventeen after hours of begging they Aro turned me.

Even though the only reason I wanted turned was to be with Alec, Aro wouldn't allow the two of us to be together unless I was turned, so Alec and I had always met secretly, or exchanged small symbols back and forth so know one would know.

"That's my girl, now hurry along, you're father is waiting." She said with a slight push towards the door.

I nodded, giving her another hug before pulling away, and walking down the stairs of the castle.

I met up with Jane, Alec, and Felix and together we all walked to the meeting room.

Alec intertwined our fingers as I took his hand, and gave me a quick kiss.

"You look gorgeous, as usual my love." He said taking in my appearance.

I beamed, and leaned more into his side, letting myself reach up a bit to kiss up, and down his neck.

"Thank you." I said in between each kiss.

I felt him shiver slightly as my teeth nibbled at his neck.

"Bella…" He chuckled, pulling me away a little, and giving me one more tender kiss. "I don't think Aro would appreciate us being late, because if you continued at that we would be." He said.

I giggled at that, and smiled up at him, taking in his attractively red eyes.

Jane groaned.

"You two are so gross sometimes I can barely stand being around you like this." Jane said rolling her eyes.

Alec smirked as he looked back at her.

"Jealous sister, don't fret, you'll find you're mate soon enough." Alec teased, and Jane rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

As we finally entered the dining room, I was overwhelmed by the massive amount of vampires in the room.

Alec quickly had me shifted more behind him, reluctantly letting my hand go; Aro said it was impolite to show affection in front of strangers, and Alec respected everything my father said, but he still stayed in front of me protectively.

"Everyone, my daughter has arrived." Aro said standing from his seat, and pointing to us as we began walking to our seats.

I smiled politely to everyone, taking in all of their faces, stunned when I met the ones with golden eyes. They were so strange, and for a minute I had wished my eyes were that color.

Everyone smiled as they saw me, taking in my obvious beauty, and the two beautiful vampire girls already in here glared at my in envy. Hey it wasn't my choice to be this beautiful, I'd rather just look plan.

I quickly took my seat on my fathers right side, Alec sitting beside me, then the others beside him.

"Now that everyone is here let us begin." He said, and snapped his fingers as servants began to come around, and pass out cups of blood.

The strange vampires with golden eyes getting cups with different colors then the other, probably animal blood like my father had told me.

"Carlisle, I'm willing to start this meeting up with a question for you, and you're coven." My father said now looking to the vampires with gold eyes.

The blonde vampire, with the honest looking face nodded, with a polite smile.

"Would you say that our species is capable of having a… how can I put this… normal human type life?" Aro asked raising a brow.

The vampire who I guesses name is Carlisle spoke.

"We have done it successfully for centuries." He said with a gently shrug, and I stared at them all in amazement.

That was very impressive in my standards.

Aro nodded seriously.

"And do you believe this is why you're 'family' is so strong, and willed to fight for justice, and all that?" Caius asked with a raised brow.

Carlisle thought about that.

"My family is strong yes, but it's because all of them have gained self control over themselves." He said, and I watched as the family smiled at this.

They all seemed quite proud themselves.

"Do you think this is possible for all vampires?" Someone said from the other end of the table.

"I believe so, if they are strong enough willed to do so." Carlisle smiled, with hope in his eyes.

"Why did you choose to drink animal blood?" I spoke out, everyone including my father looking shocked that I had spoke. Usually I don't include myself in these conversations, but this time was different, I was actually interested in this.

I noticed beside the blonde haired man was a bronze haired boy, he was now staring right at me, with his big golden eyes, trapping me, not letting me look away.

"Because, we don't want to be monsters." He said gently, and murmurs rose at that some in agreement, some in outrage.

I nodded though understanding a little.

When I first started hunting I did feel massive guilt for killing all of those innocent people, but I gave up hope finding another way to feed.

"Interesting to say the least, but also it sounds hard as well, am I right?" I asked still looking at the bronze haired boy.

He seemed to be looking me all over now, and warmth ran into his eyes as he looked back into my eyes.

"It is at first yes, and for some it may never be easy, but for me no matter how hard it may be I won't give up." He said, and for a moment I swore I hear a double meaning to his words, Alec must have noticed to, and was now paying close attention to the bronze haired boy with narrowed eyes.

"Does it still taste good?" I wondered.

"Not nearly as good as human blood, but it does stop the burning." He said with a small smile as he continued to watch me, and Alec continued to watch him.

"I see." I muttered, and took a sip at my cup if human blood, thinking of what animal blood would taste like.

"Hey, I have a question." A boy sitting beside the bronze haired guy said, raising his hand with a big goofy smile.

Aro seemed curious now as he looked at the boy.

"Yes Emmett?" He wondered.

The boy I guess named Emmett now looked at me.

"First of all _damn _this girl be smoking.. Not that I'm interested I'm married, but this fine young man named Edward isn't, and something tells me he wants to lay one on her, judging by his look he keeps giving her, what is this girls name, is she single, and how the hell is she related to you… no offence to you." He said, and laughter filled the table.

The boy named Edward hissed at Emmett, and sink in his chair a little in embarrassment.

"Shut up Emmett." he growled.

"I think I'll let my daughter explain that one." Aro said looking over with amusement as he noticed my shocked expression, and Alec's furious one.

"Umm, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella, I was adopted when I was human, and got changed later, and I'm not single I'm afraid, I'm with Alec." I said smiling over to Alec, trying to calm him a little.

Alec let out a small growl as he locked eyes with Edward, but quickly calmed himself, and took my hand under the table.

Edward bit his lip with a small frown as he looked back at Alec, but quickly looked away.

"And are they married?" Emmett wondered.

My heart flew at his words, but at the same time fluttered with sadness. Alec wasn't going to propose until it was a day I didn't see it coming, which sucked.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to." Alec said with a calm voice, but still had a glare on his face as he looked to Edward.

Emmett snickered as he looked back to Edward, and nudged him.

"To bad Eddie cakes, this little beauty just might not be interested." Emmett muttered to him, but of course everyone heard, and snickered.

"And I'm sure if he tried Alec would kill him." Jane said staring at Edward also with a glare.

"Oh yes, you better believe I will." Alec said with a threatening look.

Edward made a hiss type noise to Alec.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested…" He said, and bit his lip more, running his hand through his messy bronze hair. Something told me this might not all be true.

I didn't know how I felt about this, I loved Alec to much to think of such a thing.

Alec leaned over, and quickly kissed my forehead, giving me a smile, before looking back to Aro.

"As I was saying before.." He went on, looking amused still by Emmett's comments.

The meeting went on, but Edward never looked back my way, in fact he just stared under the table with no expression.

Alec had soon calmed down, and was just watching me now as the others talked.

I squeezed his hand, letting his hand rest in my lap. He gently stroked my leg, playing a little with my fingers while doing so, but kept his eyes on the others.

I watched him with a smile, looking over his beauty, and grace in all of his features, and comparing him to Edward. It was true Edward was quite handsome, but there was just something more with Alec, he was just perfect, prefect for me.

I sighed a little as I directed my attention back to the discussion, and watched as Edward's golden eyes snapped back up to me.

Alec again was glaring to him again with a protective frown, but again remained to look calm.

Something told me this was going to be one long meeting..

**Review please, then I will update… I think I want 10 more reviews before I do. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

The meeting dragged on, and on for I know hours, but I couldn't say it was the most boring meeting ever, I was able to watch many of the others demonstrate their powers for all to see, and some were very interesting.

"Bella how about you show you're powers." My father said with a proud smile to me.

I stood up with a small smile.

"Sure thing." I said with a nod, and slowly I raised my hands up, and focused my energy on the strange boy named Edward, and began to control his actions.

I suddenly made him climb on top of the dance and do the cha cha slide.

Everyone was now roaring in laughter as they watched him dance, and soon a had almost everyone on the table dancing with him.

When I finally let them all go, they stood up there in shock, and amusement.

"Wow, that is one useful power." Someone laughed as they all got off the table.

I watched as Aro chuckled at this.

"Yes, and her powers are still developing, once she has fully mastered her powers she will be an extremely powerful vampire." He said patting my hand, and I grinned.

I was just glad it made him so happy, I didn't care about my powers, I just cared about making the others happy, as long as they were happy I was happy.

"Indeed she will be." Carlisle said looking at me with curiousness, and interest.

"So I will be hoping many of you will stop by for a visit before the next centaury meeting, as always I would like to know would anyone here wish to stay?" Aro asked with a curious smile.

At first it was silent, but I watched Edward raised his hand.

"I would like to stay…" He said, but it almost sounded as if he really didn't want to. Well that made no sense, if he didn't want to stay why would he?

Alec tensed at this with a glare, as did some of the others from the guard. For some reason most of the guard didn't like Edward very much it appeared, maybe it was because of his powers of reading their inner most thoughts, or maybe it was just the defiant look he had to him, it was like he was willing to stand up for just about anything that he believed in.

The pixie type one looked at Edward with a pout but spoke up reluctantly.

"I will to." She said seriously, but just like Edward she didn't seem to want to either.

"As will I." The blonde haired boy said that was sitting beside the pixie one.

Aro looked shocked, but beyond happy.

"Excellent, I'll send for you're rooms immediately." He said, and snapped his fingers, causing three of the maids, to go off running to the empty rooms.

"What has changed you're minds might I ask?" Aro asked with a raised brow to each of them.

Edward shrugged, making sure to keep his eyes away from me.

"Just decided to try something new." He said lowly.

Carlisle looked at the three of them with understanding.

"We will come and visit often." He said looking a little sad.

"I'm sure well will come visit you to Carlisle." The pixie said hugging him.

My heart warmed at the love this family showed for each other, it confused me as to why they would split up like this to just become part of the Volturi, which it was obvious they didn't want to at all, so why the heck are they joining?

"Splendid, any one else wish to stay?" Aro wondered, but all was silent, so he nodded.

"Well thanks so much for coming, see you all soon I hope." He said with a sigh, and I watched as everyone was quickly out of they seats, and half of them was already gone.

It was pretty amusing how people feared us so much, but I guess they really should be, we aren't the safest people to be around.

The family of gold eyes all hugged each other before they split up, finally everyone was gone, and Edward, and the other two vampires slowly walked over to us.

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper part of the Volturi never thought I'd see the day…" Jane said with a flat voice.

So that was their names.

I took Alec's hand as we now stood up, and walked over to the new members.

"Well I guess we'll see you tonight for the ceremony, be prepared. Alec said with a uninterested look.

I nudged him, making him look at me, and his eyes suddenly filled with life, and brightness, as he smiled down at me.

"It's really easy and simple, just be calm, and tell the truth." I said to them with a small smile.

Edward slowly smiled at me as he listened to my words.

Alec wrapped his arms around me glaring at them.

"Well, were off for a hunt, I'm guessing you aren't coming." Alec said raising a brow at them.

They all flinched at this, and shoo their heads.

"Nah, we aren't thirsty at the moment…" The boy we I guess is Jasper.

Alec, and Jane shrugged.

"What ever, bye." Jane said, and we all turned and left.

I leaned in Alec's side, as I looked up at him.

"Why do you all hate the Cullen's so much any way?" I wondered.

Alec stroked my face now as we stopped, letting the others go ahead without us.

"It's nothing really to personal, two powerful groups of family's always have competitive feelings towards each other, the Cullen's are the second biggest coven of vampires, and they have powers that we don't so we have always thought of them more as rivals, and we often never are friendly with rivals." Alec explained, wrapping one arm around me while the other cupped my face, and his fingers traced my lips tenderly.

I understood this, but it was to hard for me to think of anything when Alec was this close, desire coated my eyes as I looked at him.

He shared this look, and soon our lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

Alec hitched my legs up around his waist, and slowly pulled me into a random room. I smirked in eagerness as I pressed myself against him, sticking my tongue into his mouth.

He growled lowly at this, and soon our tongues were battling for dominance.

To many people vampires saw Alec as shy, quiet, but also scary, powerful, and someone to be afraid of, but I knew better, I saw the other part of him.

I moaned as I felt his lower half pushing against me, making me rock against him.

My hands quickly went to his shirt, ripping it off him quickly, and letting my hands run down his perfect chest.

Alec moaned a little at my touch, and quickly had my shirt off, snapping my bra off with one finger, and kissing down to my breasts.

I locked my legs tighter around him pushing myself closer as his mouth went to my nipples, sucking them, driving me completely nuts.

When he finally pulled away from them I almost whimpered at the loss of sensation, but my hand went down to his zipper, and his pants were off in seconds showing his large erection.

I became more wet at the sight of it, and began to bounce up and down on it with a teasing smile.

He groaned, and his hands went to my butt squeezing it closer to him, and bucking against me.

"You don't play fair Bella." He purred, and I laughed at how strained his voice sounded.

I slowly slid down from him, getting on my knees in front of him, and I began to kiss up his length, making his breathing increase.

I ripped his boxers off, and slowly began to lick up his shaft, grinning at the moans he was making now, and how he was clutching at the wall, his fingers going right through the wall.

I took him all in my mouth bobbing up and down in quick fast motions, and soon his hands were in my hair making me go to the right speed and angel to go perfect for him.

So fast that I didn't even see it Alec had me up, and on the bed, hovering over me with lusty eyes.

I nodded to him, and he quickly entered me, filling me with pleasure, and I began to grind him.

He met my hips at every thrust filling us both with a pleasure that couldn't be described with words.

I could hear the bed shaking with the roughness of our thrusting, but I didn't care. My fingers dig into his back, probably breaking a humans back if he had been human.

My breathing was ragged, along with his, and as we both climaxed together I flipped him over and rode it out making mini explosions of pleasure to happen over and over again.

Finally when he pulled out of me I sighed contently, and laid down beside him under the covers.

He wrapped an arm around me now, with a calm smile.

"Amazing as always my love." He said watching me with a happiness that warmed my insides.

I giggled.

"You were to bad yourself." I said reaching up and kissing his neck.

Then we just sat there, and talked for a while, I don't know how long we stayed like this but to so we had to go.

"If Felix finds out what we just did in his room he'll freak out again." Alec said with an amused smile as he sat us both up.

I sighed, and nodded with a smile.

What could I say though, Alec and I were the closest couple in the Volturi, when it came to our physical relationship it was just as strong.

I just hope that nothing will ever come in the way our are little piece of happiness. But I couldn't help but think of the world out there, not being a member of a guard, but having a normal life, were I'm sitting on a porch swing with Alec, sipping at ice tea, and watching our children play around us. I felt knots growing in my stomach at the thought, I had never admitted this to any before, but I yearned for that type of life, but I was afraid that Alec wouldn't. He seems to love his role here as a guard of the Volturi, and isn't at all interested in a boring ordinary life. I couldn't risk our relationship on telling him my desires, I was happy here with him, he was all I needed.

**For quick reviews: **

**If you think it was good just write the word 'Coolio' **

**If you think it was ok just write the word 'kay'**

**If you thought it was lacking anything write the word 'Fruity'**

I**f you thought it was the worst chapter ever write the word 'cucky'**

**If you want me to update write the word 'Pudding' with any of the the following words above**

**PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, BECAUSE ****YOU**** MATTER TO ME!**


End file.
